


Senior Prom

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: A body bumped against hers and she turned, forced to look up when she realized the height of the person at her side. “What?” She said in annoyance before turning back to look out over the happy crowd.“You look nice.”At that Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to flick her eyes over him. “I guess I should pay you the same compliment.” Lydia took in the suit that Isaac had adorned for their senior prom. “Fine, you look nice too.”“Oh, you’re going to make me blush,” he teased, a smirk forming on his lips.





	Senior Prom

Lydia looked out over the crowd from her spot in the corner. Students were dancing, as content as could be. The future was in front of them and high school behind them, they had every right to be happy. Lydia wished she could say she looked back on her high school career fondly, but she didn’t, not like those in front of her, content in their ignorance. 

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She’d come alone. Bringing someone that didn’t know her, that didn’t understand her, that didn’t know what her high school experience had been like had seemed so unimportant. Even so, she still wasn’t happy about going to her senior prom alone.

A body bumped against hers and she turned, forced to look up when she realized the height of the person at her side. “What?” She said in annoyance before turning back to look out over the happy crowd. 

“You look nice.”

At that Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to flick her eyes over him. “I guess I should pay you the same compliment.” Lydia took in the suit that Isaac had adorned for their senior prom. “Fine, you look nice too.”

“Oh, you’re going to make me blush,” he teased, a smirk forming on his lips.

In exasperation she huffed and looked away from him. He was so infuriating. Lydia didn’t know how, but at some point they had gone from being in the same room and never talking to one another to being in the same room and unable to not verbally attack one another. It was all in good fun, because it wasn’t as if they really disliked one another. Lydia wouldn’t admit it, but she actually looked forward to their verbal sparring. The music changed from a fast tempo beat to something slow, much to slow. Lydia frowned in response, refusing to admit she might be jealous of the couples joining in front of her.

“Come on,” Isaac said and slipped his hand into hers, giving it a quick tug.

Lydia looked up in response, taken aback as she practically stumbled forward. “Wha-.”

“Let’s dance,” Isaac explain and glanced down at her shocked face. Fighting with her was one of his favorite past times, but shocking her, that was something he’d never had the opportunity to do.

Seconds later, as Isaac slid an arm around her waist and Lydia took her position, she still hadn’t totally recovered. Awkwardly, she looked up at him, there eyes meeting, then she looked away again. Lydia Martin didn’t get embarrassed often, but this was one of those times.

“You know,” Isaac began as he watched her, “dances aren’t really my thing.”

At that Lydia snorted. “Probably because no one would go with you. Social outcast and all.” The jab would have sounded mean to anyone listening, but when Lydia looked back up at Isaac he cocked an eyebrow, amused. “Alright, I’ll bite, why are you here now?”

In response Isaac shrugged. “Why not? I’ll never get another chance. Besides, isn’t like I’m not the only one here alone.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at his comment. “I came alone by choice. I had a lot of options.”

“That I don’t doubt,” Isaac said, this time his tone slightly more serious.

Their bodies were to close, he was still too tall, even with four inch heals, and all together it was just to awkward. Lydia didn’t like it, at all. So she was forced to look away again, hating herself for it. He was to close. Close enough that she could feel his warmth, the strong muscles of his chest against her own, the broadness of his shoulder. She could even smell him. “I’d rather remember I came alone then with some insignificant boy who didn’t know anything about me.” He said nothing and Lydia didn’t feel the need to explain further. Across the room she spotted Stiles dancing. Stiles, that seemed so long ago. They were still friends, good friends. And maybe he still felt something for her, but he also felt something for the girl in his arms, and Lydia really could never give him what he felt for her. Scott and Allison were also close by, dancing together, happy. “Does it bother you?” She asked suddenly. “Seeing them together?”

Isaac looked followed the direction she was staring and spotted Scott and Allison. “Now, not so much. I should have known better.”

Lydia nodded, he really should have. Allison and Scott were inseparable, even when they were separated. Isaac couldn’t compare to Scott, not in Allison’s eyes anyway. Lydia shook her head, putting behind her failed relationships and almost relationships. “So,” she started, still not looking at him, “why are you here?”

“Seemed like a good idea,” Isaac responded. When she did look up at him his lips curved up slightly. “You needed someone to dance with didn’t you?”

His question caught her off guard, but Lydia refused to be shocked by him into silence. “Oh? Being charitable? Who put you up to it? Stiles?”

This time it was Isaac’s turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous Lydia. If I’m dancing with you it’s because I want too.” They stared at one another, moving slowly. Isaac inhaled and exhaled deeply, his brow creasing slightly. “You know that.”

The look on his face was so intense, pleading, that Lydia swallowed and again broke eye contact. She wanted to respond, but there were not words. His arms tightened around her, eliminating the friendly space between them. Now she was pressed against him, intimately. Something was going to have to be said now, she knew that. For the moment though Lydia was content to be silent. She tipped her head to look at him. Their eyes met and this time she was acutely aware of how close they really were. There was only Isaac, everything else around her, all the other noises, faded to the background. His head seemed so much lower then before and when she felt the warmth of his breath against her lips she knew that she had been right. In response Lydia licked her lips and she noted the way his eyes flickered to them. Just when she thought the distance between them might close, the dance ended, and the thump of bass filled her ears and pounded in her chest. The spell was broken and Lydia inhaled sharply, pulling away from him. 

Isaac held onto her hand though, preventing her from leaving. With one more look he tugged her hand and turned. Lydia released a shaky breath, her eyes flickering around nervously as he weaved them through the crowd and towards the exit. As much as she hated to admit it, saying no to all those other boys had been so much easier when her heart was already hung up on another. Lydia tightened her hold on his hand as they approached the exit. He pushed the door open and look at her as she walked past him. Lydia smirked knowingly up at him as they left everyone else behind.


End file.
